There are many different types of protection mechanisms that prevent unauthorized copying and duplication of digital content. Many of these are often loosely referred to and thought of as a type of digital rights management (“DRM”). Great efforts have been made specifically to stop duplication and transfer from device to device. For example, musical or audio-visual content cannot be transferred from one iPod to another in order to prevent what may include unauthorized duplication. Likewise, in a secure memory card, SIM card, megaSIM card, or USB flash drive (collectively referred to hereafter as a “card”), protected content cannot be moved from card to card.